Pokémon Dawn of the Dragons
by SacrificeTheSin
Summary: Katsuo, the Victorious one... Lance, the Champion... The Two who are whisked through time and space and are brought to the very edges of creation, where Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, seeks revenge on the humans for trying to destroy his creations.


-FORTY YEARS BEFORE PRESENT TIME …-

VS RIVAL KAI – TOTODILE, HONCHKROW

TEAM: KATSUO

POKÉMON: PIKACHU, ELECTAQUIL, TOGEKISS

My shoulder length white hair was flowing slowly in the small breeze. My black fingerless gloves were on the Pokéball in my hand, my fingers tensed with apprehension. My green, black, blue and white T-shirt was sticking to my back from the heat, and it felt good to be wearing my green and blue shorts and black sandals on such a hot day. Then I looked up at my opponent, my green eyes brimming with confidence, for I was the great Katsuo, the victorious one!

"Pikachu! I choose you!" I cried, throwing the Pokéball. In a flash, a large, yellow mouse with bright red cheeks burst onto the playing field.

"A Pikachu, eh? Well, let's see how you like this one: Go! Totodile!" A small, blue crocodile burst from the Pokéball, smiling with large, white teeth. My rival, Kai, gave the same sort of maniacal grin. His raven black hair, bleached and spiked in the front, blew behind him in the wind. He was wearing black pants and a black T-shirt with a white, red, and black jacket.

"A water type? On Pikachu? This is gonna be way too easy! Now Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded, giving me a smile, then, turned to Kai, grinning a kind of evil grin. Then, he raised his small, mousy arms and cried, "PIII-KAAA-CHUUU!" sending a stream of lightning straight towards Totodile.

"Quick attack." Kai spoke so calmly that I almost thought he hadn't really said anything. Then, Totodile dashed away from the thunderbolt and headed straight for Pikachu.

"U-Turn! Now Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped up and away from Totodile, spinning and crashing down on him. Then, he back flipped to me, where I held out his Pokéball, which he entered willingly. Then, I threw out my next in line – Electaquil. Electaquil is a Pokémon that I discovered, along with various other Pokémon that are closely related to Cyndaquil. I found him when my Pichu and Cyndaquil fell into a device in my lab at a young age. The device would have used up both of their lives if I hadn't saved them. In the process of saving them, I created Electaquil, a combination of Cyndaquil and Pichu's DNA. The device also spawned a Cyndaquil-related Pokémon of each type, and so I named them all the Generation Quil Pokémon. They were great in group contests! But, uh, anyways, back to the battle. Kai was astounded that I was using a DNA recombinant Pokémon. It was unheard of, but baby or first-stage-evolution Pokémon have unusually unstable DNA, allowing it to easily be taken and replaced. Electaquil, like Cyndaquil, has bristles on its back and a small, dark body. "Charge up, Electaquil. This has got to be as big as it can get, or Kai'll just have Totodile use a quick attack dodge." Electaquil closed his eyes and sent all of his energy into the bristles on his back.

"So, you think that using a larger attack will make it easier for you to hit my Totodile? Hah! That'll only make it easier for _me _to get to you!" He laughed and laughed, forgetting to command his Totodile, as well as giving Electaquil more time to charge up. "I mean, _come on_! That is absolutely ridiculous! HAHAHAHAHA!" Now Totodile was laughing as well, falling over with the effort of its chortling, legs kicking. Electaquil's bristles were becoming quite large with all the stored up energy, so much that I thought that he'd become lost in the tangle of sparks and bolts of energy if he saved up much more.

"You can let that go any time now, Electaquil. Preferably with thunderbolt, though." Electaquil did as I asked, releasing all of the energy in one single thunderbolt, jolting both Totodile and Kai back into reality. Totodile fell over, defeated. Kai's mouth dropped. "Told ya it'd work." My watch beeped, reminding me to head over to the Pokémon Center at Indigo Plateau for my day job. Lance, the Pokémon League Champion, was my boss and if I was late again, he'd have me battle against him and I'd probably lose. While Lance didn't know about Electaquil or any of my other Generation Quil Pokémon, the initial shock wouldn't be enough to throw him off; he wasn't as simple minded as Kai. "Crap! Electaquil, back in! We've gotta get out of here!" I said, holding up the Pokéball. He tiredly returned. I threw his Pokéball in my bag and dug out another one. "Togekiss! Go!" Togekiss was out in a flash, his white cloud wings keeping him afloat in the air. I jumped on his back, holding on.

"Where're you going, I'm not finished with you yet!" Kai was fuming, so he grabbed a Pokéball and threw it I the air at me. "Honchkrow! Shadow claw!" Out came his Honchkrow, already using its shadow claw.

Togekiss narrowly missed the attack when I called out, "Togekiss, use fly! Now!" Togekiss flapped its airy wings and took us soaring away. When we were finally out of reach of Kai's Honchkrow, we turned off towards the Indigo Plateau.

-ON THE INDIGO PLATEAU…-

TEAM: KATSUO

POKÉMON: PIKACHU, ELECTAQUIL, TOGEKISS, CHIKORITA

I was three minutes late. I ran into the building, hoping that Lance wouldn't have noticed that I was gone. I just went to sneak into the Pokémon Center when I heard a strong, cool voice. I dreaded hearing that voice.

"Katsuo?" Lance said, striding down the hall.

"Yes, Lance?" I said nervously.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Here, sir! Here the whole time…" I gulped.

"Katsuo."

"Yes, Lance?"

"I know that you know that I know that you know that I know you just got here now. Which means…"

"Oh no," I said.

"TIME FOR A BATTLE!"

-VS CHAMPION LANCE – LATIOS, LATIAS, DRAGONAIR, GARCHOMP…-

TEAM: KATSUO

POKÉMON: PIKACHU, ELECTAQUIL, TOGEKISS, CHIKORITA

"Togekiss! Chikorita! Go!" I hurled the Pokéball into the air and Togekiss fluttered into the air. Chikorita was beamed onto the ground, rustling herself.

"Well, Katsuo, if you beat me, I'll give you your full minimum wage pay, as well as the chance to come with me on my next job." He laughed after saying this. "But the odds of that happening are very slim, my friend. But now, what Pokémon to use? Hmm… I think I'll send out…" He paused dramatically, grabbing two Pokéballs, then threw them and said, "Latios and Latias!" The two red and blue Pokémon hovered over the field.

"I gotta tell ya, Lance, I have a feeling I'm gonna win this one! Imagine! I finally get my full minimum-wage pay!"

"Yeah, _riiight_. Latias! Latios! Dragonbreath on Chikorita!" Bright purple flames flew towards Chikorita, threatening to knock her out.

"Chikorita, defense curl! Togekiss, light screen!" Chikorita swirled around, defending herself from the attack, an Togekiss brought a cube of light around the two of them, weakening the attack further. "Now, razor leaf and metronome!" Chikorita sent a wave of sharp leaves towards Latios and Latias, and they hit, but it was obvious that the damage was minimal. Togekiss began to tap hiss foot and think, making a ticking noise the whole time. Then, he opened his eyes, smiling. It opened its mouth and sang, sending all of the Pokémon on the field asleep, excluding itself. "That's good, Chikorita," I held up her Pokéball and grabbed Electaquil's, tossing it onto the field. He burst out, rippling his bristles. Lance's mouth dropped in dismay, and then he recovered, collecting himself.

"Well, Katsuo, let's see how your Pokémon like this; Latios! Latias! Use zen headbutt!" Latios and Latias closed their eyes and suddenly glowed with a blue light. Then, they dashed towards my end of the arena.

"Electaquil! Dig! Togekiss! Fly!" I shouted hurriedly, Electaquil and Togekiss didn't hesitate; Togekiss soared into the air while Electaquil dived underground. Right after, Latios and Latias smashed into the walls of the arena, K.O.'d. Lance called them back, impressed.

"Well? Where're your Pokémon? Oh! That's right; I suppose that you won't be calling them back until I send out my next Pokémon, eh? Well, alright then." He grabbed two more Pokéballs and threw them, saying, "Dragonair! Garchomp! Come on out!" The two dragon Pokémon growled ferociously, then stopping to see that their opponents were not present on the field. They must've assumed that they were each other's opponent, for they started to attack each other in a flurry of dancing flames. "Guys! This is not the time! You are on the same team! STOP FIGHTING NOW!" Lance sighed, slapping his head. "I knew these two would do this! Why in the world did I send them out together?" Lance continued talking to himself in a dramatic fashion, and only stopped when I called out to Electaquil and Togekiss.

"Electaquil! Togekiss! Attack them now!" Suddenly, a trail of disrupted earth moved across the arena, ending as Electaquil burst from the ground beneath Dragonair. Her fight with Garchomp must've weakened her greatly, because she was K.O.'d instantly. Next, Togekiss dive-bombed Garchomp, crashing down on her with tremendous force. She must've been stronger than Dragonair, though, because she bounced right back up from the attack.

"Dragon breath!" Garchomp spewed a fiery stream of purple flames that knocked Togekiss out of the battle. "Hah! Take that, Katsuo!" Lance was pleased with himself, even though he hadn't done anything.

"Fine then; Pikachu, it's time you took the spotlight! Go!" Pikachu bounced happily onto the field, sparking. "Pikachu! Helping hand! Electaquil! Charge!" Pikachu turned to Electaquil and they both nodded. Electaquil stood on his hind legs and Pikachu ran over to grab his hand. Then, Electaquil began to store up energy for the both of them to use.

"I see you're going to try and charge up for your next attack… A very smart move, but not smart enough!" Lance turned to face Garchomp, then commanded, "Use zen headbutt!" Garchomp complied, closing its eyes and turning the same cold, thoughtful blue as before when Latios and Latias used the attack. Then, it ran as fast as it could to our side of the field.

"Now! Volt Tackle!" I cried, and both Electaquil and Pikachu, still holding hands, began to spark like crazy, bounding down the field at top speed towards Garchomp. At collision, there was an explosion, and when the dust cleared, Garchomp was lying on the ground; K.O.'d, while Pikachu and Electaquil stood triumphantly over her.

"Well," said Lance, walking over and returning Garchomp, "Looks like you're coming with me tomorrow. See you at Mount Coronet."

-ON MT. CORONET: SUMMIT…-

TEAM: KATSUO

POKÉMON: PIKACHU, ELECTAQUIL, TOGEKISS, CHIKORITA

PARTNER: CHAMPION LANCE – LATIOS, LATIAS, DRAGONAIR, GARCHOMP

"Lance?" I said, gasping for breath. We had just teleported to Mount Coronet and _hiked_ all the way up to the summit. I was exhausted.

"Yes?" asked Lance. He was not exhausted at all, somehow.

"Why did we _teleport _here, but then _hike _up to the summit?" I asked, utterly annoyed,

"Because I felt like hiking. Plus, if we flew here, we'd probably scare away the reason we came here." I perked up, interested.

"And what is that, Lance?"

"The legendary Pokémon that are said to live here." Lance smiled as he said this.

"Dialga…"

"The Temporal Dragon," Lance said.

"Palkia…"

"The Spatial Dragon,"

"And Giratina!"

"The Renegade Dragon."

"This place is amazing! How did so much of this mountain temple survive for so long?" I walked over to the ruins of a pillar over at the center of the summit, where I saw something shining in the dust. I picked it up to find that it was a small disk of bronze, which was engraved with words. The disc was scratched and dented, but I could make out some of the inscriptions…

"… Time…Space … Spirit clash … rage… history of Earth … become altered… …be warned; …great disaster …Time … twisted, Space contorted …Spirit burdened…" The ground began to rumble then, and I had a feeling that nothing good was going to come from this.

"Lance?" I asked in an urgent tone.

"Yeah?" he said distractedly, looking around for the source of the shaking.

"I think we should leave!"

"That's funny," he replied, "I was thinking the same exact thing!" Then, the three Dragons of Legend appeared, looking down upon us in rage.

-VS LEGENDARY DIALGA/PALKIA/GIRATINA…—

TEAM: KATSUO

POKÉMON: PIKACHU, ELECTAQUIL, TOGEKISS, CHIKORITA

PARTNER: LANCE – LATIOS, LATIAS, DRAGONAIR, GARCHOMP

"Go! Latios and Latias!" Lance cried out. I had forgotten to heal all of my Pokémon, accept for Electaquil and Pikachu, so I'd have to use them.

"Electaquil! Pikachu! I choose you!" They burst out, rearing to go in spite of the intimidation of their foes. "Use the same tactics we used to beat Lance yesterday, guys! We'll need all the power we can get!" The Pokémon did as they were told, joining hands and charging up energy.

"Latios and Latias! Use destiny bond!" The two Pokémon's eyes glowed with a white light as they burst from their Pokéballs, staring straight at Dialga and Palkia. They glowed white, and then there was a flash signifying that the task was complete; When Latios and Latias went down, so would the Temporal and Spatial Pokémon. Then, they attacked, Dialga using Roar of Time and Palkia with Spatial Rend, The moves K.O.'d the Pokémon, and they tried to drag the Legendaries down with them, but it failed.

"Crap! Give it all you've got, guys! VOLT TACKLE NOW!" Electaquil and Pikachu burst into the air, headed straight towards Giratina. They struck, and they dealt a great deal of damage, but the effort of the attack K.O.'d them both. Then, the Legendaries got very angry. Dialga began to warp time, while Dialga distorted space and Giratina warped us through dimensions. We weren't in Sinnoh anymore.

-PRESENT TIME…-

CHIKYUU CITY, CAPITOL CITY

TEAM: KATSUO

POKÉMON: PIKACHU, ELECTAQUIL, TOGEKISS, CHIKORITA

VS ? ? - DIALGA

I was in a dark city. There were neon lights flashing everywhere, but the place looked poor. I looked over and saw a kid dressed in something like I was, only it had a hood covering his face.

"Hey, kid! Who're you? And where am I?" The kid threw out a… Well, it was a ninja tool, a kunai. It stuck into the ground at my feet, and then the handle opened up like a Pokéball, releasing…

"DIALGA?" I cried, wheeling backward. I reached for my Pokéballs and tried to activate one, but it wouldn't work. The Pokéball signals were all scrambled, and it looked as though I could only open them when they were in those kunais, and either way, all of my Pokémon were fainted.

"Roar of Time!" cried the boy, in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. Dialga planted its feet more firmly on the ground, preparing for the attack. The diamond on its chest began to glow with energy, as did its eyes. Then, the trainer gasped as a black Pokémon dashed in front of Dialga and zapped it with a health-robbing black lightning. Dialga fell to the ground, K.O.'d. The trainer called it back, getting ready to throw out another one, when the black Pokémon dashed forward and jumped onto the trainer, causing his hood to fall off. What I saw astounded me.

-TEAM: NAOMII…—

POKÉMON: DIALGA, NINCHU

"Hey! Get off me, you stupid Ninjachu!" I pushed the Pokémon off and stood up, brushing the dust off my green, black, blue and white sweatshirt, and fixing my white hair. Then, I grabbed another Pokénai and thrust it into the field, where a small black-and-yellow Pokémon burst into the field. "Ninchu! Use Shadow Ball!" Ninchu held out his hands and a ball of black energy formed. Then, it thrust it at the Ninjachu, but the energy phased through the Pokémon as if it weren't there. Then, the Ninjachu released a cloud of black thunderbolts, K. yet another one of my Pokémon. "Great. Just great!" I said walking over to the guy who came after me. "Do you have any…" I looked closely at him. He was wearing the same thing I was wearing. Also, he had the same gloves that I had, and the same shoes. I looked at his face and was astonished. "D…Dad?" I said.

"What? No! I'm not your… Unless…" The guy was stuttering, but I could hear that his voice sounded just like…

"Naomii? Naomii? Is that…?" My dad came up, his white hair flowing behind him as he ran over towards us. He had the same green eyes that I had. So did the guy I was looking at.

"Dad? But…You're over… Huh?" I was utterly confused. Then I turned over to the guy, looking for someone to vent to. "Where'd you get those clothes? I have the only existing pair, and they were my Dad's!"

"Uh… I think that… _I'm _your dad… Sheesh… Talk about awkward…" The guy was totally my dad, but he still wasn't…. somehow…

Then, my rival stalked over, grinning. His black hair was spiked up like some anime character's, and he was wearing a black coat over his red and black shirt. He grabbed a Pokénai from the back pocket of his jeans, tensing his arm to throw it.

"Kaitso? What do _you _want?" I cried.

"I took a leave from your dad's book!" he said, making his voice sound confidently evil.

"Is that so?" said my two… Well, my two dads… Wow… That sounds so weird…

"Yeah! It is! I've taken a Cyndaquil and a Gengar and morphed their DNA. I call it…" Kaitso paused as he threw the Pokénai into the ground at my feet. I wheeled backwards, not knowing what to expect: a big Pokémon or a small one. "Darquil!" he finished, crossing his arms in a confident looking pose. I knew that this was a ploy, seeing as he did this whenever he was unsure of how things were going to turn out. But there was one problem, though. NONE OF US HAD ANY POKÉMON!

-TEAM: KATSUO…—

POKÉMON: PIKACHU, ELECTAQUIL, TOGEKISS, CHIKORITA, NINJACHU

PARTNER: REBEL NAOMII – DIALGA, NINCHU

"Go! Electa… Nope. No Pokéballs, no Pokémon…" I muttered with a sigh.

"Here, try this…" said Naomii, fixing one of my empty Pokéballs to one of the kunai devices. "This is a Pokénai. Pokénai with the wrap extensions are empty, and the extensions become the beams of the Pokéball when you use it to capture a Pokémon. All you have to do is throw it, like a Pokéball." I took the Pokénai in my hand


End file.
